


Light of The Kingdom

by EdZora, SomeRandom_Human



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdZora/pseuds/EdZora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandom_Human/pseuds/SomeRandom_Human
Summary: There's a legend that says one day, the Princess of light, will defeat the darkness that will one day befall the Kingdom. Some say that it's just a silly old legend. But is it?-Basically a KH royalty AU I guess, Kairi is the princess, Sora and Riku are knights, Naminé is a mage, the organization is still bad, Roxas, Xion and Axel are also still a part of it, and so chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Light of The Kingdom

"Rikuuu I'm booooored. " A little girl with short red hair whined, slumping onto the couch beside an older boy, not by much, named Riku. 

Riku sighed, and looked down at her. "You're not the only one bored Kairi. " It's not like he wanted to babysit the princess. But his mother told him to 'Go play with Kairi' every single time his family had a meeting with the king. Also when his mom and dad brought him to work in the castle. Why even bring him to work? They were the most wealthy family in the whole kingdom, right under the Royal Family. They had lots of servants who could look after him in their absence. What's so hard about taking care of a 5 year old? But, his mother told him to stay with the 3 year old princess and he wasn't going to disobey. 

Kairi groaned and buried her face in a heart-shaped pillow. Riku smiled. Despite everything, Kairi's grown onto him. Yes, she was sometimes annoying but after a year, he had gotten used to it. 

Riku looked around the familiar room. Kairi's room. It was _huge_. Bigger than his own room. It was also pink. A mix of pink and gold. They were currently sitting on her big sofa near the window where you could see the whole kingdom. 

Riku furrowed his brows, trying to think of something both of them could play. Suddenly, Kairi sat up. "I have an idea! " She cried, leaping of the sofa and started pulling Riku's leg, dragging him by the ankle across the room. 

Riku let out a tiny cry as he felt his head hit the floor. _Seriously how is she so strong with that tiny body?_ he thought. But he was stronger. He pulled away from her grip and glared at her. 

"What are you doing?" He practically hissed, and Kairi put her hands on her hips. "I am dragging you. " She said matter of factly. 

"That's not what I -" Riku started, Kairi cut him off. "I have an idea on what to do! " She shouted happily. 

Riku stood up and dusted his clothes. His clothes cost a fortune, his mom would be angry if it were to be ruined. "And what is that idea? "

She grinned. "Let's go to the gardens!" 

"What?! " His mother told him to stay in Kairi's room. The garden was definitely not Kairi's room.

Riku didn't know what to do. He didn't want to disobey his mom. But then, Kairi broke into a run and dashed across the room towards her door. 

This was bad. Really bad. He chased after her, panicking. He felt his eyes stinging. Kairi was no longer in the room. He opened her huge room door quickly and caught a glimpse of something pink turning the corner. 

He ran and eventually caught up to her. But she was still ahead of him. "Kairi wait up! "

Kairi looked back and sticker her tongue at him then, 

**_CRASH_ **

"Owww... " A girl around Riku's age groaned. 

Kairi quickly got up. "Sorry Nami! " And she continued to run. 

Riku paused beside the blonde haired girl. It was Naminé. Around a year ago, when she was four, King Ansem, Kairi's father, found out that Naminé was gifted in magic. So he asked her and Master Eraqus, who was taking care of her and her brothers since her parents died, if she wanted to train to be the Princess's personal assistant. Naminé agreed. She was only 4 at the time. Riku has been seeing her around the castle since then. 

"Are you alright? " He asked, offering his hand. She smiled at him and accepted his help. 

"I'm fine, thank you. " Naminé said as he helped her get up. She smoothed her white dress and Riku helped picked up the books she dropped. 

"Thankyou." She said again. "Uh, you're Riku right? " Naminé asked timidly. 

"Yeah." Riku shrugged. "And you're Naminé, the Princess's assistant in training. "

Naminé seemed to be a little shocked that he knew about her but, who didn't know about her? 

Naminé looked like she was about to say something but then she dropped her books again. She cried in pain as one of the heavy books fell on her tiny feet. 

Riku counted, one, two, three books. Three big and heavy books. Riku helped pick them up. Naminé said thank you, but didn't give two back to her this time. 

Naminé frowned at him. "Is something wrong?" Riku shook his head and held the books tighter so that they won't fall. "Where is the room you're going to?" He asked instead. 

"I was going to the library to return these books. " She answered with that soft and shy voice of hers. "Why do you ask?"

Riku smiled warmly at her. "I wanna help you. These books are definitely too heavy for you."

"Um, thank you Riku. But you really don't have to." She said, shaking her head. "Master told _me_ to return these books. Not you."

Riku stared at her for a moment. She looked like she needed help. His mother once told him to help people if they needed. Only if he could though. Carrying some books back to the library wasn't something he can't do, though he had to admit that they were heavy. Despite him being just a bit stronger, they were about the same size.

"He never said that I can't help you." He stated and started walking off before she could say anything. 

She caught up with him and they both walked in silence for a while. Riku looked at the books he was carrying and read the title, 'The Princess of Light'. 

"What did your Master teach you from a children's story book?" He asked curiously. 

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure myself. The master just told me to read the book that tells the prophecy about a Princess of light being born and stopping chaos from befalling the kingdom." She explained to him absentmindedly. "So I read that book. It's the closest thing I could think of. Though it got me thinking, is it really just fiction?" 

Riku stared at her. "Of course it's not real. I have the book as a present from my mother and there's no way it's real. " He said. He remembered reading the story. Well, the more siplified version of it that were in children's books unlike this one, a thick novel about it with _no pictures_. He remembered, the book was a gift from his mother for his 4th birthday and how he used to read it, or attempt to read it, to himself before he went to bed. He thought if he practiced every night he would be able to read properly so that his mother would be proud of him. She was. That made him happy. 

"Yea, I suppose you're right." She sighed. "Your mom must be really nice to give you a present." She said brightly smiling at him. 

He looked at her in confusion. "I thought every mother gives their kids presents-" He trailed off, eyes widening at the realization of what he had said. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He started, but Naminé cut him off. "No, it's fine really. I just think that it would be nice to grow up with a mom. I do miss her but the past is the past I can't change it. All I can do is move on." She said without even a single hint of sadness. 

But then she faltrered a little. "But I do wish my little brother could have spent more time with her and dad." She mumbled sadly. "It's not fair. I got to spend 3 years with them while Ven only had 2. I mean, I don't remember them very well unlike my big brother. If I'm not mistaken they passed when he was 11."

Riku stared at her again. _This girl really isn't that disturbed by the fact that her parents are gone huh?_

"Well, it must be nice to have siblings though." Riku said more to himself. 

Naminé smiled softly. "Yeah, it gets pretty noisy everytime I go back home. I pretty much have 3 brothers plus a future sister in-law."

Riku raised an eyebrow at her. "Three brothers?" Didn't she say that she had an older brother and a younger one? One plus one is two right? 

"Oh, right. I meant two." She said off-handedly. 

"So, how about you? Any interesting stuff happen in your place?" Naminé asked. 

He thought for a while. He didn't have any siblings, so it was usually just him and the servants in the huge mansion he lives in. His parents aren't always at home and if they were they would be busy. School was fine. He doesn't want to admit it but he doesn't have any friends. They would always take advantage of him since he's basically the richest kid in the kingdom after Kairi. Well, he had only one friend who was also Kairi. 

"Nah, nothing really." He replied. They continued to walk down the hallway. The library wasn't actually that far, but they both couldn't get there quickly with their tiny feet. _Hmm... I think this is the first time I've talked to someone my age normally except for Kairi, though she's younger than me._ He thought to himself glancing at the girl beside him. 

They stopped in front of the big library doors. Riku passed Naminé the books he was carrying for her.

"Thankyou." She said bowing her head. "I hope we will meet again."

Riku nodded. "Hey, next time I visit the castle, the three of us can play together! " He blurted out. He's sure it would be more fun than just him and Kairi. And Naminé seems really nice. 

"B-but it's not like you have to. " He quickly said remembering that she had lessons. Oh how could he be so dumb? _No bad words!_ he reminded himself. 

Naminé thought for a moment. "That would be nice. I'm sure I can ask my teacher about it. I need to start spending more time with the princess anyway. " She said grinning. That made him feel better for some reason. 

"O- okay. " Then an awkward silence stretched between them. 

"Uh, so we're friends right? " She asked shyly, clutching her books to her chest. 

"Y-yea." He stuttered. She smiled at him and ran into the library. He felt nervous. Maybe it was because he didn't have much friends? He had Kairi that's for sure. He went to school but wasn't really close to anyone either. 

"Friends, huh? " He muttered to himself and smiled. Oh right, he still needed to find Kairi. He then ran across the huge halls of the castle and made his way to the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are a bit ooc since this is an AU, I hope it doesn't bother any of you too much :'D Updates may be a little slow so please bear with me here. This is just the introduction, I know it wasn't very eventful, but Sora's gonna be in the next chapter! And I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 
> 
> Anyways, hope u enjoyed. (Or not)


End file.
